winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 110/Cinélume Script
Bloom Tested Intro/Recap Narrator: Musa is really upset when she sees her Riven together with Darcy. In addition, she finds herself alone to face the evil Trix. But together, the Winx and the Specialists are able to save her. Strong magical powers are growing in Bloom and surprising memories are emerging from her past. Scene: Alfea Quad *Bloom drops a coin in the well. Bloom stares into the well.* Daphne: Bloom! Bloom! *A vision of Daphne passes over the surface of the well.* Stella: Bloom! Bloom! Hey! Yoo hoo! Bloom: Huh? *Bloom turns, surprised and drops another coin in the well.* Stella: Eugh! You're losing it, girl. Did you even hear a single word that I said?! Huh? Bloom: Sorry, Stella, I was kind of lost in thought. So, what were you saying? Musa: Obviously, you have no interest in the fact that Professor Palladium is finally going to take us all into the famous simulation room, but I, for one, think it is the most amazing bit of news ever. Stella: No kidding. I've heard that some really cool things happen in that place. Flora: Yeah, and some horrible ones too. Tecna: You shouldn't let that scare you, Flora. They're just stupid rumors anyway. I mean what could really ever happen to you in there? Flora: You're right. Stella: Come on, Flora. It'll be fun, you'll see. As for me, I plan on having a great experience, one that will go down in history, so that I will become the talk of Alfea. Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Bloom: Stella! Stella: Oops, sorry. *Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Bloom laugh.* Scene: Trix's Dorm Icy: The Winx has incredible power. Darcy: She's not your run-of-the-mill fairy, that's for sure. Icy: She's way too good for a first year student. Stormy: Let's check it out then. *The Trix use magic to summon the vacuum. Trix: Lorelei Vacuum! Icy: See. Bloom's power registers at the highest level. You all see what I mean, don't you? Stormy: Of course. That little girl's magical energy is equal only to that of the Dragon Flame. *An image of Bloom appears in the center of the vacuum.* Stormy: We should put Bloom to the test again. Just to make sure. Knut: But I-I don't understand, you Highnesses. Darcy: What is it this time? What don't you understand, Knut? *Knut enters.* Knut: I- I don't understand, umm, hmmm... *Knut is talking to three brooms leaning against the wall.* Knut: ...Why you're looking for that flame? And where it could be? It could be on a candle or in a fireplace. But in whose house? Icy: Galoot is becoming embarrassing. *The Trix fly down behind Knut who has mistaken the three brooms for the witches.* Knut: Hello? Why don't you answer me? Did I do something wrong? *Icy hits Knut.* Icy: Put on your glasses and turn around, ogre! *Knut turns around and puts on his glasses.* Icy: The flame will restore the magnificence of a distant past! Scene: Simulation Room *The class looks around at the room, ooh-ing and ah-ing.* Palladium: This is it, the simulation room. Student: What is it exactly? Palladium: Well, it's the product of the most powerful magic and the most sophisticated technology. The light produced by these amber panels allows our powerful computer to create all kinds of virtual realities and environments. The replications are absolutely flawless. Stella: Ah, can it be used to simulate virtual dates with boys? Student: You would be sure to get one then. *The class laughs. Stella blushes.* Tecna: Yes, well, why don't we, uh, simulate your final exam instead? *The class is surprised.* Palladium: In the anticipation of the upcoming midterm, I've set up for you a simulation of some of the things that will definitely be on the test. Now let's all go and have a look at the control room. *The class enter the control room.* Palladium: From here we oversee everything that goes on in the simulation room. Stella (to Tecna): This is toyland for you, right? Tecna: Yeah, it's so wonderful. Palladium: You'll be able to choose between two tests, look. *Palladium activates the simulation room.* Palladium: Your first option is: use your magic to counteract the unfortunate results of evil spells cast by a group of wicked witches. *The simulation room shows a vision of a group of witches turning two guys into toads.* Bloom: Do they ever look real? Stella: Yeah, they sure are super ugly. Palladium: Now, option number 2: use magic to produce positive results on a damaged environment. Flora: That's my strong point. Stella: It'll be a simple walk in the park for someone like me. Bloom: Modesty is your best quality hmm? Stella: No, my second best right after beauty. Palladium: We'll all meet here tomorrow for your midterm. Please do come well-prepared and ready to go. Believe me, this will be an experience you'll remember for a very long time. Scene: Red Fountain *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) are walking around the grounds of Red Fountain with Lady.* Brandon (Sky): I finally rode a dragon today. Bloom: Wow! That must have been something. Brandon (Sky): He threw me out of the saddle a few times but I did it in the end. How about you? How was your day? Bloom: Ummm, me? Well, let's see. I found out we have a very important test tomorrow. *The dog runs back to them and Brandon (Sky) kneels down to take the stick from her.* Brandon (Sky): ''' Lady! You want to play? *Brandon (Sky) stands.* '''Brandon (Sky): *to Bloom* Oh, yeah? What kind of test? *to Lady* Here, fetch! *Brandon (Sky) throws the stick for Lady who runs after it.* Bloom: Uh, the simulation room? It'll count as a midterm. Brandon (Sky): Really? We have to take these tests too sometimes. Bloom: Professor Palladium's given us two options to choose from. I've decided to go with the one where I've got to use magic to fix up a damaged environment. Brandon (Sky): And do you feel ready? Bloom: Not really, but... Brandon (Sky): Yeah, I know what you mean, I don't always feel ready before an exam but in the end I always do well. Bloom: I just hope the same thing happens to me. Brandon (Sky): You'll do well. I'm sure of it. *Bloom and Brandon (Sky) continue to walk. Riven is watching them from a nearby tree.* Riven: This is very interesting. Riven jumps from the tree.* Riven (telepathically): Darcy! Can you hear me? Darcy (telepathically): Riven. Riven (telepathically): I have some news for you. About Bloom. *Darcy gasps, then laughs.* Scene: Simulation Control Room *Darcy teleports into the control room. Darcy clicks her fingers and the controls light up.* Darcy: So, that's the simulation room? My, what a powerful computer. Not as powerful as me though. *Darcy uses her magic on the computer.* Numbers start appearing on the screen.* Disembodied Computer Voice: Error! Error! Mainframe malfunction! Darcy: Good luck on tomorrow's test, Bloom. You're gonna need it. Scene: Winx's Dorm While Bloom's back is turned, Kiko climbs into Bloom's bag. Bloom picks up the bag.* Scene: Faragonda's Office *Faragonda watches the simulation room through a magic mirror.* Palladium: Alright, ladies, in a few minutes we'll begin. You'll go one at a time. Faragonda: I love watching these tests. Scene: Simulation Control Room Musa: I'm just so nervous. Flora: Well, yeah, I hope I don't get to go first. Stella: I think it might be better to go first. That way you get it over with and then it's off your mind. Bloom? Did you hear what I said? Bloom: Yeah, it might be better. Palladium: Quiet! Alright everything is ready. Let's get the ball rolling. Which one of you ladies wants to go first? Musa: Oh my! Flora: Oh no! Musa: Stella, I thought you said you wanted to get this over with? Stella: I changed my mind. Palladium: Just as I thought. I'll pick the volunteer... Bloom! Which one of the tests did you choose? Bloom: Uhhh. Well, the second option, sir. Um, I want to work on a damaged environment. Flora: Excellent choice, girl. Palladium: Come on then. You can choose the environment. What would you like? Bloom: Um, I was thinking of a desolate environment. The most desolate possible. Palladium: Okay, there's this place called Domino. It's the saddest, most miserable place in the magical dimension. Have you ever heard of Domino? Bloom: No, I've never heard of it. But I'm sure it'll be perfect. Palladium: Well then, here it is. As soon as you enter the simulation room, Domino will appear around you. Are you ready? Bloom: Yes! Uh, I've brought a few ingredients for potions and stuff. Can I take them with me? *Bloom picks up her bag. Kiko is still inside.* Palladium: Sure, take whatever you want. *Palladium opens the door to the simulation room.* Palladium: There you go. The test will last 30 minutes. I'll be in the computer room, controlling everything. Now do your best. Bloom: I will. Musa: Good luck! Flora: Be careful! Stella: Take care alright?! Tecna: Figure it out! Stella: What kind of encouragement is that? Tecna: The most logical kind. Bloom: Thanks, girls! I'll see ya. *Bloom enters the simulation room. The panels light up as the room is activated. Domino appears around Bloom.* Bloom: Oh, it sure is freezing in here. Scene: Faragonda's Office *Faragonda is still watching the test through the mirror. Faragonda sees the environment Bloom has chosen and gasps.* Faragonda: Domino! Scene: Simulation Room Bloom: Now, what can I do to improve this place? *Bloom opens her bag and finds Kiko* Bloom: Oh! Kiko! *Kiko jumps out.* Bloom: What are you doing here?! Now you be a good bunny. I've got very important things to do. *Bloom takes a packet out of her bag.* Bloom: I'll start with a few plants. And I'll use magic. *Bloom plants some seeds from the packet. Bloom uses her magic on the seeds.* Bloom: Grow little ones. Sprout! *Shoots appear from the soil.* Bloom: Oh good! *The Trix appear behind Bloom.* Icy: Hi there, my little Winx. *Bloom turns around.* Bloom: No! Not you. What are you doing here? Darcy: You shouldn't waste your time. Don't ask stupid questions! *Darcy uses magic. Bloom gets scared.* Darcy: Defend yourself! *Darcy points the attack at Bloom. Bloom jumps out of the way.* Bloom: This wasn't supposed to be on the test. but I've no choice, I've got to deal with them. *Bloom transforms into her fairy form.* Bloom: I know you're just holograms but still, you're the Trix and you don't wish me well. *Bloom sends a fireball at Darcy who falls to the ground.* Kiko: Aha! Kiko! Kiko! Icy: ''' Come on, Darcy, get up! Scene: Trix's Dorm *The Trix are standing within the vacuum, using dolls of themselves.mThey laugh.* Scene: Faragonda's Office '''Faragonda: Palladium has picked a very difficult test. If Bloom is able to complete it she'll get high marks. Scene: Trix's Dorm Stormy: The Winx is doing very well. Icy: Are you getting a clearer picture, Stormy? *Stormy checks the vacuum.* Stormy: Not yet, sister. It's as if she's consciously suppressing her power. Darcy: So, that means our little fairy can do much better. Let's make her lose her temper. That ought to get her to reveal her full power. Icy: Let's drive her completely crazy! Scene: Simulation Control Room *Flora, Stella, Tecna, and Musa are watching Bloom's test. They are very worried at the sight of the Trix.* Stella: Bloom! Tecna: Oh, my goodness! Scene: Simulation Room *Kiko is scared. Bloom is hurt from the Trix's attack.* Bloom: Oh no! Now what? Whoopsie! *Stormy is standing over Bloom about to attack. Stormy strikes with a lightning attack. Bloom flies out of the way.* Stormy: So, what do you think you're gonna do now? *Bloom attacks Stormy with fire. Stormy lies out of the way. Icy attacks Bloom with an ice attack. Ice forms around Bloom's legs. Bloom falls out of the sky. Icy laughs.* Icy: Go ahead, Stormy, she's all yours. Stormy: Yes! All mine! *Stormy causes an earthquake.* Stormy: Hurry up, Bloom! You're gonna get burned! *The ground cracks open and lava is underneath. Bloom starts to heat the ice around her. The earthquake cracks the ice open. Bloom is thrown to the ground.* Bloom: You witches! I've had it! Icy: Wait! Before you deal with us, perhaps you should lend your bunny a hand! *Kiko is stranded on a piece of rock in the middle of the lava.* Bloom: Kiko! Don't move! Icy: You're not focusing, Bloom! You lose! *Icy blasts the rock Kiko is on and Kiko falls. Bloom flies to try and catch him.* Bloom: Kiko! *Bloom doesn't catch Kiko in time.* Bloom: No! *Bloom starts to cry.* Icy: I so don't like you. Bloom: Icy! Stormy: What are you doing, girl? Don't you want to get even? Darcy: Are you gonna let us get away with it? *The Trix laugh. Bloom starts to glow. The glow flies at the Trix, enveloping them.* Scene: Trix's Dorm *The Trix are forced back by Bloom's power. Their dolls disintegrate. The Trix continue to laugh. The vacuum is filled with Bloom's power and disappears.* Icy: Yes! Yes! Yes! It's her! Scene: Simulation Control Room Palladium attempts to fix the computer. They can't see into the simulation room.* Stella: Professor?! Musa: Tecna, what's going on? Tecna: Looks like the computer is crashing. Scene: Simulation Room *Bloom is lying on the ground. Kiko runs up to her. Bloom sits up.* Bloom: Kiko? *Bloom reaches out to touch Kiko but her hand passes right through him. Bloom gasps.* Bloom: But... *Replicas of Kiko are all over the simulation room.* Bloom: My! Oh my! I can hear him. *Bloom sees a sleeping rabbit.* Bloom: Kiko! *Kiko wakes up and runs over to Bloom.* Bloom: Oh come! *Bloom hugs Kiko.* Bloom: I thought you were- Oh Kiko! Scene: Simulation Control Room Palladium: We've got to bring her back. I'm going to have to use magic. I'll cast a restoration spell. Fixum Ballum! *Palladium casts a spell. The simulation ends and they can see Bloom sitting in the room again.* Palladium: But how could that be? All: Bloom! Scene: Simulation Room *The class comes running into the simulation room.* Flora: Bloom! Are you alright?! Stella: Do you realize you crashed the computer? Bloom: Really? Palladium: You did. The simulator is totally gone. But you're okay, right? Bloom: I'm a bit shaken, but other than that I'm fine. *The walls and ceiling are cracked.* Palladium: I'm postponing the exams. First we've got to fix things up, then we'll reschedule the exams. *The class cheers.* Stella: Ladies! Three cheers for Bloom! *The class cheer for Bloom.* Class: Yay! Bloom! Bloom! Bloom! *They run over and pick her up.* Class: Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Stella: And Bloom, by the way, do you think you could get the history exam postponed too? Bloom: Well... *Bloom laughs.* Bloom: I can try. Class: Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Yay! Yay Bloom! Ending Narrator: In the next episode, during the exams, Flora will be absolutely impossible. The Winx will help her on an expedition to Black Mud Swamp. But a mysterious creature threatens the swamp, yet another mystery to solve. Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts